


Problem With Voting, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-27
Updated: 2003-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Who knew voting could be such a problem?





	Problem With Voting, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Problem With Voting**

**by:** Nickie V  


**Characters:** Josh, Josh/Donna  
**Category:** General, very little romance  
**Written:** 1-3-03  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Who knew voting could be such a problem  
**Notes:** This is one of my first post, hopefully more and much, much, much better ones to come.  Please give me feedback it’s like drugs.  
**Disclaimers:** Only in my own twisted world would I actually own these characters, but unfortunately I don’t :)  


* * *

I can’t do it!  I just can’t.  I think it’s physically impossible to raise my arm and vote for...for a...I can’t even say it.  I look at the levers again.  Democrat, Democrat, Democrat, straight down the line until you get about halfway, I haven’t made my vote yet.  I know the candidate is the right one, it’s just...I can’t vote for a Republican, it’s against my morals.

"Mr. Lyman, is there a problem?" I hear a man outside the booth ask.  Is there a problem?!  Of course there’s a problem, I’m about to vote for a Republican!

"No, I’m fine thank you."  I’m allowed to take as long as I damn please to vote, there’s no law against it and plus I’m making a major decision here!  This could be history in the making.  Joshua Lyman actually voting across party lines, who would have ever thought?

I put my hand on the switch for the Republican candidate and close my eyes as I hear and feel the switch move.  Then without looking I pull the lever and the curtains swish open.  When I open my eyes I see Donna waiting for me.

"You were in there for a while, problems?" she asks as I reach for her hand and we walk out the doors into the sun.

"You have no idea."

The End


End file.
